smile
by OCI Jones
Summary: this is a one shot based on smile by lily allen about dallas cheating on ally and breaking up with her, which makes her keep to her self for sometime, but then, with the help of her friends, she gets back on track, and overcomes her stage fright to emberass dallas, (a bit of aussly, but mainly friendship


**Hey so I was listening to smile by Rachel and Finn, and decided to write this long shot about Austin and Ally, i'm not sure if it's been done before, but i hope you all like it, review and tell me what you think, and please check out my other fics and follow me on twitter I just joined and I need followers thank you**

**All's pov**

I woke up to the annoying ringing sound from my alarm and shoved it on the floor not making no attempt to move from the position I was laying down in, then as I was beginning to drift back to sleep I heard a knock on the door which irritatingly made me jump up in alarm,

only to realize it was my sister knocking on the door and yelling 'ally the bathroom's free", then feeling agitated I got up and went to go have a shower and feeling too tired to waist m time getting ready I slid on my shorts and a silky loose top that hung off my shoulders, slid on some flats, and didn't even look at the mirror as I left the house packing my hair into a loose bun on my way to the car…. I hate Mondays, especially when I've been parting all night on the Sundays before with my best friends and Dallas my boyfriend,

….

so I walked into school, and walked to my locker not paying attention to the people who waved or approached me on my way there, I was way too tired, so I got to my locker started unpacking the books, then started to lose balance, then I felt someone's arms wrap around me,

And I see Austin staring at me through a pair of shades and thankfully I say "thanks Austin", then he stabilizes me and smiles,

Then I say "hangover?" motioning to the glasses, then he nods and I give him an apologetic smile, and he smiles back,

Then Dallas heads in our direction, so I move to hug him but as I wrap m arms around him, he pulls them down and says" Ally we need to talk?" shit,

and then just like that he broke up with me leaving me tired, sad, and confused, not moving from that spot, and I feel hurt, everything was great what happened, at that thought, I begin to tear up, then Austin who I hadn't noticed was there probably figured out what happened, and came over and hugged me, not saying anything,…what happened

**=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)**

After school, Trish walked up to me looking sad, and said to me, "I heard what happened, I'm so sorry" then I smiled at Trish and walked away, I just wanted to be alone right then, and for some time, so I went to a coffee shop and guess who I saw, Dallas sucking face with Cassidy, '_he was_ _cheating on me'_ the reality dawned on me, and I stormed out of the coffee shop feeling even more hurt, I walked away, I didn't know what to say, everything we had was fake, I fell in love with a guy who never loved me, and it hurt, hurt more than anything I had ever felt

**=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)  
**

It's been a month since Dallas cheated on me and broke up with me, I've been a bit to myself, but I think things are getting better, my friends have been here to help me out of my tight spot, especially Austin, he's been so understanding, so comforting, caring, loving even, a side of him I never noticed has come out, and I like that side a lot, so as I walked into school everyone was happy, the football team had just won ….. Something … I don't know, so Austin came to my locker after school, and said "hey" with a really big smile, all the football guys where all smiley and happy apart from Dallas who had just been broken up with b Cassidy, his sadness made me happy, it made me smile, I had gotten over him, so Austin told me "hey are you going to the pizza place after school", then I said "I thought it was reserved for the football guys, but he said, I know, I want to bring you along, Dez is taking Trish, people are taking people", then I blushed at a thought and said "are you asking me out on a date, then he looked like he was about to say no, but he just shrugged of denial, and smiled and said "yes I am", then I said "okay, it's a date"

**=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=  
**

At the pizza place, I saw all the jocks on their tables with their girlfriends, then Dallas at the back, then I got a phone call from him …..weird

I answered:

Dallas: hey babe, could you come over to my table, I want to settle this…

In the middle of his sentence or whatever the hell, he wanted to say, I hung up, who did he think he was, when I was lost and sad, he was sucking face with that ho, now he comes and calls me, I don't take this sitting, I go up on stage, I had stage fright for some time, but this was the only way I could express myself, as my friends looked at me, I motioned for Austin to come on stage, and whispered into his ear the song we were singing which was glees cover of smile by Lily Allen, then I told the dj to play the instrumental shit, then I breathed in, about to take a big step I was sure I was ready for, then I began to sing** (better play the song here to get full effect)**

When you first left me,  
I was wanting more,  
you were kissing that girl next door  
what you do that for? (What you do that for?)

When you first left me,  
I didn't know what to say,  
I never been on my own that way,  
Just sat by myself all day

I was so lost back then,  
But with a little help from my friends,  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end

Now you're calling me up on the phone,  
So you can have a little one in a moan,  
And its only 'cause you're feeling alone

At first, when I see you cry, yeah it makes me smile, yeah makes me smile  
At worst, I feel bad for awhile, but then I just smile, I go ahead and smile

Whenever you see me,  
You say that you want me back,  
But I tell you it don't mean jack, (don't mean jack)  
No it don't mean jack (it don't mean jack)

I couldn't stop laughing,  
No I just couldn't help myself,  
That you messed up my mental health,  
I was quite unwell

I was so lost back then,  
But with a little help from my friends,  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end

Now you're calling me up on the phone,  
So you can have a little one in a moan,  
And its only 'cause you're feeling alone

At first,  
When I see you cry,  
Yeah it makes me smile,  
Yeah makes me smile  
At worst, I feel bad for awhile, but then I just smile,  
I go ahead and smile

Lalalalala

At first,  
When I see you cry,  
Yeah it makes me smile,  
Yeah makes me smile  
At worst, I feel bad for awhile,  
But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile

At first.  
When I see you cry,  
Yeah it makes me smile,  
Yeah makes me smile  
At worst, I feel bad for awhile, but then I just smile, I go ahead and smile

Then after we finished the song, Dallas walked out of the place, and everyone was applauding and yelling for an encore, then the music began, and me and Austin sang, sang our hearts out leaving no place for sorrow, only happiness as we smiled while singing the song.

**So what do you say, I think I did a good job, but you judge and tell me if I should go on, even though I personally like it as a one-shot so review, and check out my story abuse and follow me on twitter and tell me if I should do another story bye **

**=)**


End file.
